In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, traffic safety, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Generally, drivers must remain alert to drive a vehicle. If the driver falls asleep or is distracted, the possibility of an accident is severely increased. Thus, some systems have been created to alert a driver when they fall asleep or become distracted. Additionally, autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles are becoming more readily available. Unfortunately, these systems ignore the desires and cognitive capacities of the user, namely, to fall asleep or pay attention to something other than driving.